1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicular rearview mirror assemblies and in particular to a pivot connection for a powerfold mirror system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Externally mounted rearview mirror systems are ubiquitous for motorized vehicles. Conventional rearview mirror systems frequently incorporate a motorized pivot assembly which enables the reflective element portion of the mirror system to be selectively folded against the vehicle and unfolded to a use position, and which is often referred to as a powerfold assembly. Such powerfold assemblies may also enable manual folding and unfolding of the mirror system. However, manual operation of a powerfold mirror system presents technical issues which must be overcome. In particular, powerfold assemblies frequently incorporate an electric motor, a transmission assembly, a clutch mechanism, detent assemblies, biasing elements, and the like, which ensure smooth operation and positioning of the reflective element portion, minimization of vibration, and precise control of folding and unfolding.
After assembly of the rearview mirror system to the vehicle, it is customary to fold the reflective element assembly against the vehicle by actuating the powerfold feature. The motorized movement of the reflective element assembly is performed with the pivot assembly components in a selected configuration, referred to as the “home” position. Positioning the mirror system in a folded position protects the mirror system from potential damage during the transportation of the vehicle to the sales destination, such as an automobile dealership. Upon arrival at the dealership, the reflective element assembly is customarily manually unfolded to the use position. With prior art mirrors, the mirror cannot be positioned accurately and rigidly in the use position due to the relative juxtaposition or misalignment of pivot assembly components, such as detent assemblies, in the manually unfolded configuration. Thus, with the mirror system effectively inoperable, a vehicle owner will frequently return the vehicle to the dealership for service to correct the misalignment, which is aggravating, time consuming, and costly.
There is a need for a powerfold mirror system that can be manually folded or unfolded without adversely affecting a subsequent powerfold actuation.